An Angel's Fate: The Destiny of Light and Hope
by Knuckles-lm
Summary: Haunted by disturbing dreams of a new evil threatening to take away all that he holds dear, TK set's off on a lone journey with Patamon back into the digital world to try and stop it. Ignoring his concerns, Kari and Gatamon follow after him... (TK / Kari)
1. Prologue: Whispered Dreams

'An Angel's Fate: The Destiny of Light and Hope.'

**__**

Prologue: "Whispered Dreams."

A thick blanket of darkness surrounded him, engulfing TK's body in a void of utter nothingness, filled with the swirling emotions of hate, anger, and of pure evil. The darkness seemed to crush down on him from all sides, rendering all motion useless, as he tried to shout out, but was forced to helplessly watch, as Kari's form was ripped from his sight.

Tightening his grip around the base of his digivice, TK tried to call out once more, but found that all his words were absorbed by the darkness. The sudden deafening scream caused his vision to suddenly turn, his eyes widening in intense fright, as a stream of dark energy hurtled through the midnight air, connecting hard into MagnaAngemon's weakened form.

"M-MagnaAngemon?!" Nothing. No words, no sound. Nothing but a deep echoing cry of pain, ending in a dazzling explosion of data, as his body was reduced to nothingness. "No!"…

TK awoke with a fright, his heart pounding hard within the confines of his chest, as his lungs wheezed, gasping for what air they could. All sense of panic and fear took an eternity to subside, as his gaze finally landed on Patamon resting by the edge of the bed. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, TK finally managed to move, and placed a gentle hand on his companion and dear friend.

"TK?" Patamon yawned deeply for a moment, slowly opening his eyes at the warm touch that pressed lightly against his skin. "Are you ok?" He noticed the look that hovered in his eyes, knowing that something was not quite right.

"… It's nothing." He answered, forcing a bright smile. "Just a bad dream is all."

Patamon fell silent, closing his eyes as he cuddled up closer. "Don't worry TK, dreams can't hurt you."

"I know, Patamon." He sighed. "I know…"

Daybreak. The first rays of morning light streamed in through the open window, bringing with it a warm summer sun, and a sky of deep blue. Patamon was the first to wake, flapping his ears in order to fly over to the nearby desk, and looking out into the busy city streets down below. He stood silently, letting the pleasant sensation of warm sunlight wash over his skin, before finally turning back to fly over to TK, bouncing on his stomach to try and wake him up.

"TK! Come on, wake up or you're going to be late for school!"

"Uh, Patamon!" Came the groaned reply. "Just give me a few more minutes."

Patamon smiled, jumping on top of him harder. "Nope. Time's up!"

Reluctantly, TK pulled himself out of bed, forcing himself down the corridor towards the bathroom, and started getting himself ready for the long day ahead. Maybe it was because of the sleep inducing sun, or maybe it was because his mind was still preoccupied, but whatever the reason, the day seemed to fly right by, so fast, that the bell to recess surprised him.

Not feeling hungry, TK avoided the cafeteria, and made his way towards his usual spot beside the old oak tree, resting down on the thin blades of grass. His gaze slowly wondered around the length of the large playground, the thoughts continuing to course through his mind, so much, that he didn't notice Kari waving happily towards him.

"Hey, TK."

"Huh?" He suddenly lifted up his gaze, having finally heard his name being called. "Kari." 

Kari smiled warmly, a friendly smile that she also used when laughing, the one where she closed her eyes for a single brief moment, and faint creases appeared around the edges of her eyes. It was a smile that was immediately recognisable, and undoubtedly infectious, until he couldn't help but smile also.

"Where have you been?" She asked, still smiling. "The others and I haven't seen you all day?"

"I've just been a little preoccupied." He replied. 

"Oh? What with?" She took her hand off the single strap to her backpack, and took a seat beside him.

TK slowly shook his head. "… Nothing important…" The smile began to return as he slowly remembered something. "So, how did the date with Davis go last night?"

He grinned, knowing her far too well, anticipating the usual "Hhm" reply, followed by her gaze that shifted away, or the hands that would move to her hips had she been standing. "It was not a date, Davis was just struggling with his homework, so I went over to help him out."

"That's not what I heard." He continued to tease her.

"That's not funny, TK. You know I don't feel that way about Davis, I only feel that way about y…" Kari suddenly fell silent, embarrassment rising, as she quickly turned away, changing the subject. "Anyway, the others and I are meeting together after school for a milkshake, are you coming?"

"… Sure." He said finally, slowly recovering from what she had almost said. "I'll be there."

Kari stood back up onto her feet. "Great. See you then." She turned, pausing. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

"I'll be fine."

Feeling unsatisfied by the answer, Kari decided to press him on the issue later, making her way towards a group of friends who were waiting for her. In silence he watched her leave, trying to think back to what had almost happened, but finding it near impossible, as all he could think about was last night's dream…

He sighed deeply, the sigh fusing with a soft yawn, as he inserted the key into the lock of his front door, and stepped forward into his home. Patamon slowly peeked out from out of the top of TK's backpack, flying out into the open, for a chance to finally stretch his small limbs. TK's spirits had been somewhat raised, from spending some time with his friends, but even they could not help shake the continuing feeling of dread, and the growing feelings of darkness.

Silently walking into the kitchen, he suddenly noticed the note from his mum, a brief message saying that she was out shopping, and food had been left in the oven. But still not feeling hungry, he made his way back into the living room, finding Patamon flicking through the channels on TV. With nothing to do but listen to his own thoughts, he decided to try and get some rest. 

__

Knock, knock, knock.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard the loud knocking on the door, making his way back through the living room to open it. TK was a little surprised by the person he was confronted by. "… Kari?"

"Ok, that's it. What's going on?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You hardly said a word before, and the others are getting worried." She stepped forward into the room, before turning back to face him. "Whatever it is TK, you know that you can trust me."

"And me." Came Gatamon's voice, as she somersaulted out of Kari's backpack.

"Me three." Echoed Patamon.

TK sighed once more, but couldn't help but resign to the will of his friends, knowing that by telling them, it could help. Waiting until they had all sat down onto the couch, he then tried to explain. "Ok. For the past few days I have been having these disturbing dreams … no, not dreams, nightmares." He saw the look that came across Kari's features. "It's the same thing over and over, a dark shadow of pure evil that the four of us battle against…"

"Battle?" Gatamon pricked up her ears at the word. "You mean back in the digital world?"

TK nodded. "I … I can't explain it. It just, just feels so real, so real…" The images of their bodies slipped back into his mind. "It's like I'm being drawn to it, being called to find out and stop whatever this thing is." He shook his head once more, seeing their expressions. "Or maybe I'm just going insane."

He slowly lifted up his gaze, feeling the soft gentle hands that were placed over his. "I believe you TK." Kari whispered, without faltering. "And whatever this thing is, we will fight it … together." Her eyes locked gaze with his. "Right guys?"

"Right!" Patamon and Gatamon said in unison.

"… No." The sudden tone in his voice shocked Kari a little. "Y-you can't." He slowly moved away. "If you do then, then…" 

Every time he closed his eyes he could see it all unfolding again, the battle in pure darkness, their struggle to fight it, before they all failed, and Kari was … and Kari… TK pushed the images and thoughts out from his mind, not wanting to remember. The act though somehow triggered something else, a faint forgotten fragment of the nightmare: 

__

"There is nothing that can stop me…" The voice rang deep, full of foreboding and utter malice, sending an ice cold shiver down the base of TK's spine. "Nothing and no-one. One by one you will fall before me, until there is nothing and no-one left standing in my way. And the digital world will finally be destroyed!"

"I – I have to go." He said finally. "I have to go back to the digital world, alone."

"But TK…" Kari pleaded.

"No buts." He said firmly. "You can't come with me. I have to go alone, just me and Patamon. It's the only way."

Before she could say another word, he walked silently into his room, emptying his backpack, and restocking it with supplies. The final object that he touched, he placed into his pocket, the familiar shape and form of his digivice. 

"You can be really stubborn, you know that?" TK slowly turned his gaze, seeing an angry Kari staring at him with her hands on her hips in the doorway.

"… Patamon?"

"Here TK." Came the answer, as he flew across the room.

Outstretching his arm, TK positioned his digivice towards his computer screen, before stopping for a moment. "T-Tell my mom … tell her I love her." He said quietly. Without looking back, a burst of bright light suddenly erupted, covering the forms of TK and Patamon, as the digi-port led them back into the digital world.

The two stood in silence for what seemed a long time. "TK, you can tell her yourself." Kari turned to Gatamon. "Come on Gatamon, we've got to get ourselves ready. There's just no way that we're going to let them go through this alone..."

**__**

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter One: The Fall of a Guardian

**__**

Chapter One: "The Fall of a Guardian."

It seemed so different, so dark and foreboding, as if everything he once knew and felt had changed, reflecting the dark entity from within his dreams. Walking silently through the surrounding overgrowth, TK shifted his gaze to what was above him, witnessing the fiery red sun that was slowly setting in the digital world. Night was not far off, but he knew that they could not rest, not until they could find out what was going on.

The feeling of darkness continued to grow all around them, so much that even Patamon could now sense it's presence, his eyes carefully looking from side to side, as if awaiting an unavoidable fate. The small digimon flew by TK's side, uneasiness in every gaze and expression.

"It feels like we're being watched." Whispered TK, breaking the powerful silence.

Patamon nodded his head. "I feel it too." 

They both fell silent once more, as TK looked around him. "Do you have any idea of where we are, Patamon?" 

"I think so." Came the answer, as he thought for a moment. "If I'm right, the Temple of Light should be up ahead."

"Temple of Light?" 

"Remember when you originally gave up your crests with Tai and the others?" He turned to see TK nod in remembrance. "Well, their power was sent into every corner of the digital world in order to protect it. Eight temples were then created, each containing a power of each crest."

"So the temple nearby is where the Crest of Light resides." TK lost himself in thought. "And if this dark digimon is as powerful as I think it is, then Angemon doesn't stand a chance. The only way we have a chance of beating it is if we could reclaim the power of our crest, and get you to digivolve into an Ultimate again…" A sudden explosion cut the rest of his words, the impact, shaking through the entire area. "What was that?"

Patamon quickly flew himself upwards, rising above the tops of the trees, and gain a better vantage point. "Huh?! TK!"

TK didn't need anything else. Quickly pulling his digivice from out of his pocket, he raced through the overgrown path, rushing forward with all his speed. He slowly looked up as a clearing began to appear, and braced himself for what he was about to see. Another explosion rocked the area, and TK glanced up at the large form of a digimon that crashed hard against the side of the temple, crying out in pain as several dark forms surrounded it.

"A-Azulogmon?!" TK turned his gaze to the dark shadowy digimon that attacked it, but not recognizing what they were. "Patamon, what are they?"

"… Shadowmon!" 

The Shadowmon were tall creatures, their forms resembling that of a human frame, except that they were covered entirely in darkness, possessing long clawed arms that almost reached the ground, and deep set eyes that were punctuated by razor sharp teeth. Just by staring at them, a coldness seemed to wash over TK's body, as an aura of darkness continued to ebb from their forms.

"Shadowmon." Patamon continued. "Powerful and extremely deadly Ultimate level digimon. They possess critical attacks like Darkness Wave, and Viral Infection!"

"Patamon, we've got to stop them!" TK lifted up his digivice. "Azulogmon needs our help!"

"Right! Ready when you are TK!"

**__**

Digimon…

A stream of powerful energy erupted from the digivice, ascending high into the heavens, before falling back to gather into the form of Patamon. "Patamon digivolve to…" The familiar hidden data within him began to rise, quickly rising to the surface, as he digivolved into his Champion form. "… Angemon!"

Angemon soared through the air with ease, his wings carrying him fast, as he hurried to Azulogmon's aid. "Hand of Fate!" A blast of pure holy energy emerged from Angemon's right fist, crossing the distance in no time at all, and exploding in a dazzle of light as it hit the center of the group of Shadowmon.

"Alright!" Encouraged TK, but the shock returned to his features, as he saw that they were only phased.

Angemon landed on the ground in front of Azulogmon, protecting him, as he reached for his rod. "Angel Rod!" The rod quickly spun through the air, slashing at the skin of the nearby Shadowmon, and pushing them back, before returning to his hands. But the Shadowmon, though hurt, continued to press forwards. "… They're strong!"

"Darkness Wave!"

TK's eyes grew wider. "Angemon! Look out!"

Angemon barely had time to move, jumping backwards as a pulse of dark energy ripped through the air, hitting the area where he was a moment ago. Before he had a chance to recover, two Shadowmon suddenly jumped forward, Angemon managing to hit one away with his rod, but the other slashed its claws across his chest. "Ugh!"

"Angemon!" 

Angemon gripped his hand tighter around his rod, driving the end hard into the stomach of the Shadowmon, before finishing it off with a hit to it's head. He then quickly turned, lashing the rod across the sides of two others, blocking several claws with the side of the rod, and countering with a blast of his Hand of Fate. "TK! T - There's too many!" He shouted, and braced himself for the impact of the next attack.

"No!" TK ran forward, not sure of why he did it, but just needing to try and help his friend. He did not get far, as three Shadowmon turned towards him… 

"Rosetta Stone!"

Three stone tablets suddenly flew through the air, crashing into the approaching Shadowmon, and startling them a little. TK quickly turned his gaze to see a shadow fly over him, and looked up to see Kari riding on the back of Nerfertimon. The emotions that raced through his mind were one of relief, but also of fright, as all that he could see when he saw her, was her dead body from his dream.

"TK!" Kari shouted, as she turned around on Nerfertimon. "We're here to help!"

"K-Kari … what are you doing here?!" 

Nerfertimon carefully dropped Kari off beside him, before rushing over to provide Angemon with some support. Kari saw the look that appeared on TK's features, but turned her gaze away, concentrating on the fight. "Did you think that I was going to just let you come here alone?" Her tone was one of hurt. "I thought we were close TK … that you could trust me."

"I … Kari, I…" He could not get the words out. "I just don't want anything to happen to you!"

"It won't." She turned to face him. "Not if we work together. Gatamon might not be able to digivolve into Angewomon, but she can still kick butt as Nerfertimon!"

TK slowly fell silent, finally turning back to face the dire battle.

"Glad you could make it, Nerfertimon." Angemon smiled.

"No problem." She nodded, staring at the hoard of Shadowmon. "Now let's push these creeps back into the rock that they oozed out from … Cat's Eye Beam!"

"Hand of Fate!"

The two combined attacks pulsed through the air, slamming into the closest Shadowmon, and managing to delete one or two. Both digimon suddenly cried out in fright, as a Darkness Wave was sent their way, knowing that they could not move from where they stood, for fear that it would hit Azulogmon.

"No!" TK and Kari cried out as one.

The force of the hit immediately caused Nefertimon to de-digivolve, her armor form no match for the powerful dark attack, whilst Angemon managed to sustain through it, but was badly injured, falling to his knees. With his remaining strength, Angemon quickly executed an Angel Rod attack, shielding Gatamon from the Shadowmon that tried to claw at her, and giving her a chance to stumble out of harm's way.

"Gatamon!" Pain filled Kari's eyes. "Get out of there!"

TK stepped back in shock, the gravity of the situation hitting him hard. "I-It's no use! Our digimon are just no match for them!"

"TK, don't give up, we can't give up! Azulogmon is depending on us!" She turned to face him. "The light from our digimon can beat back the darkness … I know it can!" She suddenly fell silent as her digivice began vibrating harshly, and a loud beeping sound erupted from it's core. "W-What's this?" It began to softly glow.

"D-Digidestined…" Azulogmon's voice echoed through her inner mind. "W-With my remaining … power … reclaim the power of your crest…" 

An intense pulse of bright light suddenly erupted from the temple, soaring through the air, as it merged with Kari's digivice. The light then exploded…

**__**

Digimon… 

Gatamon slowly opened her eyes, feeling the incredible yet familiar power resurface within her, filling her with the power to digivolve back into an Ultimate. "Gatamon digivolve to…" She grew taller, her cat-like appearance fading, as wings formed on her back, and she shifted into a human frame. "… Angewomon!"

"H-how is this possible?" TK turned in puzzlement to Kari, having not heard Azulogmon's voice in his mind.

"Go Angewomon!" Called Kari, barely understanding it herself, and knowing that there was no time to explain. 

Angewomon's light caused the Shadowmon to take several steps backwards, giving her a chance to make the first move. "Heaven's Charge!" Raising her hands into the air, a circle of pure energy began to form, re-energizing Angemon's weakened form. Waiting for him to get back onto his feet, she then reached for her bow, pulling it back to reveal an arrow made of pure white light. "Let's finish this!"

"Right!" He nodded. "Hand of Fate! …"

"… Celestial Arrow!"

The two angel digimon began to release their attack, but before they had a chance to do so, a sudden deafening cry echoed from behind them, turning to see Azulogmon begin to disintegrate, the last of his energy drained. Angemon and Angewomon quicky flew to his side, resting their hands on his tired form, and trying to combine their energy to perform a Heaven's Charge.

"I-It's too late!" Shouted Angewomon.

In total silence, TK and Kari watched as the Shadowmon slowly turned to leave, their objective completed. Rushing forward through the clearing, the two made their way to their digimon's side. "Azulogmon…"

__

"D-Digidestined." The Guardian digimon said slowly. _"I-I must tell you something … before my data is all gone…"_ He closed his eyes, struggling to breathe. _"The dark evil that has surfaced … it is trying to d-destroy all of the Guardians of the digital world."_

"B-But why?" Said Kari, her hands beginning to shake. "Why do such a thing?!"

__

"T-The resulting imbalance will destroy the entire digital world … And allow it access to y-your own. You must, must stop it…"

TK stepped forward, shaking his head. "But how? Angemon was hardly even a match for them. And if Gatamon hadn't been able to digivolve…" He let the sentence go unfinished.

__

"T-There is a way. In order to destroy this evil … y-you must seek out the power of the digi-crystals. With them in your possession, and the power of your crests … both Patamon and Gatomon will be able to reach their Mega forms…" Azulogmon suddenly coughed violently. _"S-Seek them out … before it is too late…"_ The last remaining visible portion of his body, finally dissipated from sight.

"Azulogmon!" Cried Kari. "No!"

The period of silence that then followed was eternal, as TK, Kari, and their digimon mourned the passing of a dear friend, and one of the four Guardians of the digital world. No-one spoke for a very long time, and they did not even noticed when both Angemon and Angewomon de-digivolved back into their rookie and champion forms. 

TK slowly placed his arm around Kari's shoulders, the tears falling from her eyes, as he tried to comfort her. No words, nothing spoken, just the safety and feeling of one another's company, as the stars slowly appeared in the dark digital sky, and the moon began to rise. At that moment, the darkness crept into each of their hearts, filling them with doubt, with pain, and with little hope.

**__**

End of Chapter One.


	3. Chapter Two: Two Hearts, One Path

**__**

Chapter Two: "Two Hearts, One Path."

The night was still, calm, silent almost except for a faint whispering murmur that drifted along with a light flowing breeze, and the soft soothing sound from a nearby stream. A thousand stars were scattered amongst the dark digital sky, shining brightly in all their brilliance, as TK silently watched them, unable to sleep, and lost deep in thought. 

He shifted his gaze to his side, staring for a moment at the sleeping form of Kari lying next to him, her chest moving ever so slowly up and down. She seemed so peaceful, so beautiful as the moonlight softly caressed her skin, dry tears still present on her cheeks. Azulogmon's death had hit them all hard, and now a greater weight was placed on their shoulders, at the prospect of defeating this dark evil, saving the fate of this world, and also their own.

TK sighed, deeply, events still coursing through his mind. With Azulogmon gone, the digital world would soon start to show more signs of imbalance, and if the three other Guardian's were destroyed … then there would be no hope. The darkness would proceed to destroy all in its path, and they had to stop it, before it was too late.

As Kari stirred in her sleep, he turned to look back at her, his heart suddenly beating rapidly, as she rolled over slightly, and placed her hand onto his chest, the warmth rushing through his body. TK could feel his cheeks burn a bright red, not daring to move for fear of waking her, but also wanting to move at the same time. The subdued emotions he felt for her quickly rose to the surface, threatening to spin out of all control.

He had always felt it, felt the unspoken attraction and feelings that they felt for one another, but both not daring to cross the barrier of friendship, for fear of tearing apart what they had, and that they could never go back to it. And now with all that was happening, he knew he could not risk it, as their even greater objective had to be seen all the way through.

As she slowly rolled back over, he finally was able to breathe normally once more, his heart gradually returning to it's normal beat. He had told her last night, had told Kari all about his dark dreams, about his fear of losing her to this darkness. She had simply smiled, gazing into his eyes like she normally did, and said that they could do this, together. Together … Kari and himself, no one else, just the two of them, two hearts, one path.

Beginning to yawn, TK took a glance over at the peaceful forms of Patamon and Gatamon lying on the soft grass, before closing his own to sleep. It was no use worrying about things now, and he should just try to get some rest, as the morning could be a different story.

TK awoke to a soft but distinct smell, his eyes slowly opening, and immediately shielding his gaze from the bright sun that was glowing in the clear blue sky. He soon heard the voices drift over from his friends, and turned to see a make-shift camp fire, as Kari proceeded to gather utensils from out of her backpack, preparing a morning meal. 

"W-What's all this?" He asked in surprise.

Kari smiled as she saw him. "Morning, TK." She turned her gaze to the fire. "I just thought we could do with a healthy breakfast. Is scrambled eggs ok?"

"Wow. When you come prepared, you really come prepared."

Kari laughed softly. "Well someone had to." 

Patamon and Gatamon soon came into view from out of the trees, a stack of firewood in their hands, not far from where they all were, was the Temple of Light. In the light of day, it's destruction became more apparent, a huge portion of its eastern wall now nothing but rubble, from where Azulogmon's large body had collided with it. 

"Hey, TK!" Came Patamon's call as he saw him. "Did you sleep ok?"

TK silently nodded his head, before turning to Kari as she cracked an egg on the side of the pan, watching as it sizzled as she poured it into it. He did not want to bring up the subject of what they needed to do, not just yet, wanting them to enjoy this morning, as he didn't know if they would get another chance. The others seemed to share his feelings, as they each grew increasingly quieter, the closer to the end of the meal they got.

He knew it was up to him to break it. "Ok." He slowly put down his plate, turning to face them all. "There's some things that I don't understand, or don't know much about." He faced the two digimon. "First of all, who are the other Guardian's of the digital world?"

It was Gatamon who answered. "As you know, there are four Guardians who help to protect the digital world. Azulogmon is … was the Guardian of the east. The west is guarded by Baihumon, the north by Xuanwumon, and the south by Ebonwumon."

"So do you guys know anything about the digi-crystals?"

"Not much." Patamon chimed in. "All I know is that together the digi-crystals contain the power to let us digivolve into a Mega level, but even on their own, just one digi-crystal has incredible power..."

"And the Temple of Hope?"

"It's all the way on the other side of the digital world."

TK slowly fell silent, thinking for a moment. "Ok, then I think that searching for the digi-crystals should be our number one priority. We'll need their power in order to help the other Guardians, especially since we at least know where the Temple of Hope is." 

Kari had been silent the entire time, finally lifting up her gaze as she stared at her digivice. After reclaiming the Crest of Light, it's power now remained inside the digivice's core, ready to be used once more when needed. "So what do we do now?"

TK turned his attention back to Patamon and Gatamon. "Which Guardian is the closest from here?"

"Xuanwumon." Gatamon answered.

"Ok, so we'll start heading north. Hopefully we'll come across a digi-crystal on the way, otherwise we'll just have to fight with what we've got." TK tried to sound reassuring, but knew that he had failed.

One by one the group began to stand up, beginning to pack away their things, as they prepared for the journey. It seemed so strange without the others: Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody … but he knew deep down that it was for the best, as only angel-type digimon had even a chance against this thing. Soon TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatamon were ready, taking one final look back at the temple where Azulogmon had fallen, before turning to leave.

They had followed the stream as it ran it's way north, keeping to the trees as it shielded them from the impact of the red hot sun, and finally coming to a stop as the day wore on. TK rested under the cover of a large old tree, while Kari, Patamon, and Gatamon played in the stream, cooling themselves down while they had a bit of fun.

It had been hours since they had come across another form of life, scared digimon who instantly ran for cover, frightened and afraid of the dark entities that continued north. TK knew that they needed to pick up the pace, and catch up with the Shadowmon that were not too far up ahead, but even he could not control his own body, and when tiredness eventually set in, he called for them to rest.

His gaze suddenly shifted upwards, as a loud shout came from Gatamon, joining in with Kari's laughter at the sight of Gatamon's wet form slip back onto dry land, from where Patamon had pushed her right in. Patamon quickly flew away while laughing, as Gatamon ran right behind, yelling that she would get her own back. As he soon heard the sound of the two laughing hysterically, he knew that she had.

"… TK?"

"Huh?" TK lifted up his gaze as he saw Kari approach. 

"Don't you want to join us?" 

"No, I'm ok, just not really in the mood."

"Oh come on. It will be fun." He saw a faint flicker of sadness in her eyes from what she said next. "And I know that we could both do with a bit of fun. I mean, who knows when we'll get another chance?"

TK slowly sighed. "Maybe. I guess you're right, it's just…"

"… And there really is no point in thinking about things that we can't change right now." She answered for him. 

Finally, he gave in to her warm smile. "I guess so…"

"Great!" Kari smiled, grabbing his arm as she pulled him towards the stream.

"W-wait a second! You're not going to…" The stream's edge came closer and closer. 

"Now guys!" Called Kari.

As soon as they heard the signal, Gatamon and Patamon rushed forward from where they waited, the three's combined strength pushing a protesting TK into the stream. He landed in the water with splash, at least managing to cover the others in the spray, as he swam back to the surface, a smile appearing on his face. The other's simply laughed, running out of the way from the wave of water that he splashed back towards them.

Their laughter echoed through the trees, and at least for a brief moment, it beat back the surrounding sense of darkness…

Hidden deep within the mountains, a powerful dark digimon sat motionlessly on his throne, awaiting the approach of the two Shadowmon who had just entered through the doorway. He silently watched them with piercing white eyes, trailing their forms as they bowed down low onto one knee before him, and a dark smile spread across his lips at the expected news.

"Master…" Began one of the Shadowmon, it's voice harsh and slurred. "Azulogmon has been destroyed…"

The smile grew broader, his laughter filling the hollowed halls. "Excellent! Azulogmon has been a thorn in my side for far too long!" His smile then faded, yet his eyes still shimmered deeply. "But some of the other Guardians will not be so easy to defeat. Baihumon and Ebonwumon will not go down so easily! Send your forces north. Once Xuanwumon is destroyed, I will personally take care of the other two." He then paused, anger rising within him as the Shadowmon seemed to hesitate. "You dare to defy me?!"

"N-No Master!" The Shadowmon cowered backwards in fright. "I-I just have some news that might interest you…" He waited for the nod of approval before he spoke. "As was expected, the two humans that you spoke of have entered the digital world…"

The dark digimon's eyes lit up once more. "Ah…" He thought for a moment. "Just make sure that you keep an eye on them, and if they get in your way then fight them by all means, but don't destroy them … not yet. That pleasure will be mine alone…" 

The fields blurred past them, the wind hitting fast onto their features, as TK and Kari soared through the clear air, holding tight onto the necks of their armoured digimon. Up ahead they could see the thin plume of smoke that had alerted their attention, and knew that it was the result of a fierce battle. Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon quickly ate up the distance between themselves and the smoke, until they finally made out the outline of a small village, and the dark forms of Shadowmon below.

"There's only five of them!" TK quickly counted. "So they shouldn't be too much trouble to handle!"

"Right." Nodded Pegasusmon.

"Be careful, ok." Kari turned to Nerfertimon.

"I will Kari."

Circling in from above, the two armour digimon then released their attacks, getting the attention of the Shadowmon. "Star Shower! … Rosetta Stone!" Seeing that their ploy had worked, they then flew down low, giving TK and Kari a chance to jump off, as they de-digivolved back down a level. 

"Let's do it!"

**__**

Digimon…

A burst of pure energy erupted from their digivices, travelling through the air like a flash of lightning, before descending onto the two digimon. Both Patamon and Gatamon felt the strong data rise from within them.

"Patamon digivolve to…" The champion data quickly surfaced, reconfiguring his form in a flash of bright light. "… Angemon!"

"Gatamon digivolve to…" Her appearance suddenly changed, as the data quickly surfaced, changing her form as she digivolved into her Ultimate level. "… Angewomon!" 

The two angel digimon flew forward, determination in their eyes. As the Shadowmon attempted to charge, Angemon released a Hand of Fate, the power of the attack hitting two of them hard, and driving them back. Angewomon was by his side, arching back a Celestial Arrow, before releasing it with incredible speed. The arrow of pure light sailed through the air, before impaling itself into one of the Shadowmon, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Guys! It's not enough!" Called TK, seeing that the Shadowmon were only slightly hurt.

Kari nodded. "You have to combine your attacks together!"

"Right." Nodded Angemon.

"Here goes…." Echoed Angewomon.

They both took a single step backwards, before rushing forward with their attacks. "Hand of Fate … Celestial Arrow!" The attacks sailed forward, colliding in an explosion of bright light as they connected with the Shadowmon, a gurgling scream rising to the air, as one of them was deleted.

Kari looked on in shock as the light slowly faded. "I-It only took out one of them!"

"Viral Infection!"  


One of the shadowmon suddenly lunged forward, swiping both claws in a long downward arc, and ripping through the chest of Angemon with the dark oozing venom that fell from its claws. Angemon cried out in pain, immediately de-digivolving on impact, and Patamon's small form fell to the ground, unconscious. 

"Patamon!" Shouted TK. 

Left on her own, Angewomon suddenly turned, avoiding the slash of claws that were lashed towards her, by flying up into the air. But her escape was only temporary, as a Darkness Wave was sent upwards, the attack hitting her out of the sky. As soon as she fell roughly to the ground, the Shadowmon pressed forward, unleashing another Darkness Wave from close range, that finally de-digivolved the angel digimon.

Gatamon could hear Kari's scream, before she too fell into unconsciousness, the last thing that she saw, was the dark look on the Shadowmon's features. With nothing left standing in their way, the dark digimon then turned back, continuing their destruction of the small village. TK and Kari raced over to their digimon's sides, falling to their knees to pick up their small forms.

"Patamon?!"

"Gatamon?!"

No answer. Nothing but a faint movement from their chests, that told them they were still breathing. The Shadowmon soon disappeared from sight, continuing their journey north, continuing their journey towards Xuanwumon…

**__**

End of Chapter Two.


	4. Chapter Three: Crystal Digivolution

__

Author's Note: I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all the great reviews I've received and such, it really means a lot to me, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story…

**__**

Chapter Three: "Crystal Digivolution."

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, his body silently falling to his knees, as TK wrapped his arms around the small form of his digimon, bringing him in close to his chest. At the feel of the warm touch, Patamon slowly began to groan, his body starting to move, as he struggled to open his eyes. The momentary sense of relief was overwhelming, causing TK to pull Patamon in closer, as the thought of almost losing him had become unbearable.

"Patamon…"

Patamon finally managed to opened his eyes, staring through half slits into the face of TK, his body still very weak. "T-TK…"

A small smile appeared on TK's features. "Patamon! Thank God that you're ok!" He chanced a quick glance over at Kari, seeing that Gatomon was also regaining consciousness. "… This is all my fault!"

His digimon looked up at him in puzzlement, slowly shaking his head. "It's not your fault, TK."

"Yes, it is. Without Cody or Armadillomon, or the power of your crest, you're only at half power. I shouldn't have let you fight them! If that attack had been any stronger…" He left the sentence unfinished, turning to lower his gaze.

From where she lay in Kari's arms, Gatomon tried to shake the grogginess from out of her vision. "Woah … that attack was brutal!" She slowly looked up into Kari's worried gaze. "That definitely took one of my nine lives."

"Gatomon…" Kari smiled at her partner, before hugging her tight. She slowly turned her gaze as TK suddenly spoke. 

"It's no use. There's just no way that we'll be able to protect Xuanwumon from the Shadowmon!" He waited for Kari's usual protests of not giving up, but found that she was silent. "We're just going to have to turn back … at least until we can find one of the digi-crystals."

"But TK, what about Xuanwumon? He might not be able to last that long." Kari fell silent once more as she lost herself in thought. "We'll have to split up. Gatomon and I will head north to aid Xuanwumon for as long as we can, while you try to find one of the digi-crystals. As an Ultimate, she stands a much better chance than Angemon."

TK almost turned physically pale. "B-But you can't … it's too dangerous."

"We have to TK. It's the only way." She slowly pushed herself up onto her feet, turning to face her digimon. "Come on Gatomon, we've got a lot of ground to cover. And you need to conserve as much energy as you can so that you can digivolve."

"Right." Gatomon nodded in agreement.

As she turned to leave, she took one final look back at the others. "I know that you'll get to us as soon as you can. But try not to worry ok? We'll hold out until then."

"Kari … I-I…" TK struggled to find the words. "I need to tell you that…"

She quickly shook her head 'no', instantly knowing what he was about to tell her, but knowing that she couldn't let him, not like this. "Tell me later, ok?" Without another word, Kari and Gatomon started running forward, through the remains of the village before them, and along the path that continued north.

TK watched their two forms slowly disappear from sight, one part of him wanting to rush after her, but another telling him that this was the only way to save Xuanwumon. He had to try and find a digi-crystal, and fast. But though he knew this, he still did not move for some time, his mind filled with the images from his dreams. 

It was only the sudden beeping of his digivice, that snapped him out of his reverie. "Huh?" There was something there, faint but recognisable, a source of great power that emanated from somewhere in their area. "Could it be?" 

"What is it, TK?" Asked Patamon, looking up.

He checked the small map closer, seeing that the strange source of energy was at least a mile away, and hoping with all his heart that it was what he thought it might be. "… A digi-crystal." He turned his gaze to face Patamon. "Do you have enough strength to digivolve again?"

"I-I think so." He answered. "But I don't know how long it will last."

TK nodded his head, lifting up his digivice. "No matter. We have to get to it as soon as we can!"

**__**

Digimon…

The stream of energy descended into his small form. "Patamon digivolve to…" The power began to rise from within him, growing stronger and more intense, until it suddenly faded, and disappeared from sight. "… Patamon…"

"Come on, you've got to try again." Said TK.

"Right."

**__**

Digimon…

Patamon closed his eyes, willing the Champion data to rise, as the power rose within him once more. "Patamon digivolve to…" The stream of energy ran into him, filling him with the power to digivolve. This time the digivolution occurred, and he soon digivolved into a Champion. "… Angemon!"

"Yeah, you did it Patamon!"

Angemon smiled as he turned to TK, still feeling weak from his battle with the Shadowmon. Placing his rod at his side, he wrapped his arms around TK's body, before taking to the air, following the beeping of TK's digivice…

"Something's just not right, I don't know, he just seemed really down for some reason." Davis spoke loudly into the phone's receiver, engaged with a conversation with Ken. Though almost a day had passed in the digital world, back in the real world, it was only an hour that had gone by. "Something's definitely bothering him."

"Hmm…" The line fell silent for a while, as Ken lost himself in thought. "Maybe we should all talk to him about it? And then we can find out what's wrong."

"Yeah, great idea. Ok then, Ken I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Right. See you tomorrow, Davis." 

Davis sighed as he replaced the phone back onto it's stand. Maybe they were all just over-reacting, and seeing something that was not there. But there was something, something in TK's gaze every time he looked over at Kari or their digimon when they went for milkshakes, a look of sadness and fear. Whatever it was, he had to find out what. And what bugged him the most, was that if he was beginning to get worried about him, then he didn't even want to guess what Kari was feeling right now…

Kari and Gatomon continued running at a steady pace, quickly making their way through the tall grass that came up to their knees, pushing all fatigue towards the backs of their mind. All they could think about was getting to Xuanwumon in time, having already come across several groups of Shadowmon, hiding themselves from sight, and watching as they made their way north in groups of four or five. 

They didn't know how long they had been running for, but sweat was sliding down the sides of their faces, their bodies growing heated and tired, until they finally came to a ridge that overlooked the valley down below. Keeping silent, Kari and Gatomon both crouched down low, before gasping in shock at the sight.

Out there before them, a hoard of Shadowmon were engaged in a fierce battle with several Meramon, Beedramon, and Monochromon, who were protecting the Guardian of the north. Xuanwumon was a digimon of a large stature, it's form that of a turtle, but it had two heads instead of one, and a large tree grew from the confines of it's back. 

"Is that Xuanwumon?" Asked Kari, turning to Gatomon.

Gatomon nodded. "It is." Her gaze looked over the battlefield, seeing that the Shadowmon were gaining the upperhand. "We've got to help them out!"

Kari nodded her head, raising her digivice. "Let's do it, Gatomon!" 

**__**

Digimon…

The digivice burst in an explosion of bright light, as the Crest of Light was activated, sending a stream of pure energy up into the heavens. "Gatomon, digivolve to…" The powerful data rose from within her, digivolving her form into an Ultimate. "… Angewomon!"

"Remember, we've got to hold them off for as long as we can. So we need to be careful Angewomon!" 

"Right. I will Kari." She replied. Angewomon soon took to the skies, and began flying towards the battlefield, when a sudden sensation split through her side, causing her to cry out in pain. Her angelic form fell through the air, barely managing to regain her balance in time. "Ugh…" She looked up above her. "… Gargoylemon?"

A dark grin spread across the flying digimon's features, it's body small but possessing large arching wings, and thin arms that held a long staff between them. "Go no further!" It commanded, hostile in it's tone.

"Do you really think that I'm going to take orders from a hideous digimon like you?" She countered.

Gargoylemon turned angry, rushing forward with a flap of it's wings, and readying it's staff. Angewomon did the same, heading straight towards him, as her hand went for her bow. The evil digimon lashed out hard, thrusting it's staff towards Angewomon's body, but this time she was ready, quickly rising the base of her bow into the air, to counter the force of the blow. Pushing upwards to propell him backwards, she pulled back.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The arrow of pure light sailed through the air, but suddenly disintegrated on impact, as Gargoylemon began to twirl his staff protectively in front of himself. "Is that all you've got?" He taunted. "Stone Slash!" Thrusting his staff downwards, a blade of dark energy was sent hurtling towards her, cutting through the air. 

"Angewomon! Watch out!" Cried Kari. 

Angewomon quickly flew backwards, re-stringing an arrow to her bow. Releasing another Celestial Arrow, the holy attack pierced through the Stone Slash, causing both attacks to explode in a dazzle of blinding light. The resulting momentary blindness from the explosion, meant that Gargoylemon didn't see the next attack coming his way, suddenly crying out in pain, as the next arrow hit his body, causing him to drop his staff.

"Give it up, Gargoylemon!" Angewomon demanded.

Seeing the digimon laugh coldly, Kari followed his gaze, suddenly realising what he was trying to do, as she watched the Shadowmon press closer and closer against the resistance. "Angewomon, he's just trying to distract you from helping the others! They can't take much more of this!"

Angewomon followed Kari's gaze, seeing the ploy, before turning back to Gargoylemon. "I'll have to finish this quickly!"

Gargoylemon fumed with rage. "Meddlesome little girl!" A circular orb of dark energy suddenly formed in his hands. "Gargoyle Statue!" Hurtling the orb of energy through the air, it headed straight for Kari.

"Kari! No!" Angewomon dived down low, heading after the attack, as Kari was frozen in shock where she stood. She knew that she was not going to make it, quickly reaching out for her bow, and staring down the line of sight. 

She only had one shot at this… 

TK and Angemon made their way through the thick overgrowth, quickly darting inbetween the rows of large trees, as they followed the faint signal on the digivice. They knew that they had to find the digi-crystal fast, before another Guardian of the digital world was deleted, but also more importantly, before something happened to Kari and Gatomon. 

"Angemon, take us down." Said TK, staring at his digivice.

"Right, TK. Hold on."

The angel digimon and his charge descended through the trees, landing lightly on the thick grass down below. TK stared at his digivice once more, looking around at their surroundings for some time, before finally pointed up ahead of them. "The signal is stronger over there." 

"Great, let's go." 

Together they started forward once more, jogging along a faint path that was cut through the valley ground, and finally arriving at a small enclosure, which was surrounded by large trees and rocks. Following the beeping of his digivice, TK stepped cautiously forward, beginning to see a pulse of bright blue light from up ahead.

The digi-crystal was unlike anything that he had imagined, it was small and circular, fitting into the palm of his hand, a transparent crystal orb, but with lightning jolts that sparked from inside it's core. Even from this distance, Angemon could feel the power that emanated from it.

"Wow. So that's what a digi-crystal looks like." He whispered, in awe.

TK silently nodded his head, before stepping forward to pick it up. The sudden simultaneous explosion of bright light that erupted from his digivice and the digi-crystal, caused him to take a step backwards. "Uh!"

**__**

Digimon…

Angemon could not even begin to explain the raw untapped energy that flowed within him, increasing his power by two fold, as he felt the new data rise from within him. "Angemon crystal digivolve to…" 

The digi-crystal headed towards him, merging into his chest in a burst of bright light, and causing his form to suddenly change. His wings became more sleeker, agile, a thin but strong blue armour began to appear over his body, and a strange dark blue arm-guard device, that started from just below his elbow, and out towards the base of his hands. The last aspect of his appearance to change was his visor, two lightning motifs forming on either side of his face. "… ThunderAngemon!" 

TK took another step backwards, taken aback in complete awe at the sight. 

"I am ThunderAngemon. Using the lightning digi-crystal, I was able to crystal digivolve into an Ultimate level digimon. With my Holy Lightning and Static Pulse attacks, I will defend all that is good and pure!"

"Woah … you look amazing!" TK couldn't believe his eyes.

ThunderAngemon turned his gaze north. "Come TK, we must rejoin Kari and Gatomon before it is too late." 

TK was stunned by the speed that ThunderAngemon displayed, sailing towards him in the blink of an eye with his new sleeker wings, and grabbing onto him. Now they stood a chance, with the power of the digi-crystal, together they could stand up to the Shadowmon, save Xuanwumon … and if his fears turned out to be right … Kari also.

**__**

End of Chapter Three.


End file.
